


The Crash

by dreamless6



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamless6/pseuds/dreamless6
Summary: The night before the wedding goes unexpected. Lots of kissing, fighting, crying. Enjoy!





	

’’This time I will win laddie,’’ Gilmi said reaching for his third cup of ale.

’’Of course, I never doubted you, my friend,’’ Legolas said making his way to his tenth drink.

Aragorn smiled and looked at the elf. Legolas saw the change in his appearance. He had this charm, this calmness in his features. He looked like a king that he was. He wore ordinary robes so people wouldn't recognize him but he still shone with godlike energy. Legolas was proud to call him a friend. 

Yet, something was bothering him. He knew that Aragorn would distance himself from his friends once he was married. He would do his duties of a king and then return to his chambers with his wife waiting for him. Legolas did not know why was that so hard to think about. 

He had so many friends trough his life and even though many of them passed away non of them leaving felt like that. Like his heart was being torn apart. 

He almost forgot the feeling, years have passed since Tauriel broke his heart, and it was Aragorn, then Strider who helped him put it together and Legolas loved him dearly for that.

’’What is wrong?’’ Aragorn asked sensing Legolas’ mood.

’’Nothing at all. I will miss this. The three of us, fighting the evil and Gimli getting drunk’’.

’’Oi!’’ Gimli yelled offended, ’’I’m going to win this game once, and then I will tell everybody about that time that an elf passed out before the dwarf.’’

Aragorn and Legolas laughed at that. ’’Why does’t Aragorn compete with us?’’,Gimli asked.

’’Because I have a beautiful soon to be bride waiting for me and a full castle waiting for me to make a mistake’’, he sighed.

’’Aragorn, no one doubts you, you need to know that. You led us into battles and we won, we thrived. Everybody is still celebrating your glorious victories, my dear friend.’’ Legolas rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder as he would do every time Aragorn would get upset.

Aragorn looked at him with nothing but gratefulness, grateful that he had someone like Legolas in his life. He daren't imagine what would life be without him. ’’Thank you for always being there for me. You are the best of friend that a man could ask for.’’

Legolas smiled, it was a sad smile and removed his hand. Aragorn felt the heat of his hand leaving him and all he wanted to do was for Legolas to touch him again to feel it.

Gimli coughed and that broke him out of his gaze. He looked at Gimli waving the ale in his hand, ’’For the beautiful Arwen. Aragorn, you lucky bastard!’’

They all raised cups, ’’Cheers!’’

He thought of Arwen waiting for him in their bed, beautiful and so innocent. We wondered some days, was it a mistake giving up an immortal life for him? Was she so sure of their love? Was she going to stand beside him like Gimli, like Legolas? Would she understand him going to wars with his companions for a long time? She was too pure, she did not understand his desires. She only knew his soft, loving side. Would she understand his dark side? Would she stand beside him like Legolas did all these years?

’’Nothing is going to change my friends. We will still be having adventures, we'll still fight side by side’’, he reassured them, but mostly wanted to reassure himself.

What was he going to do if Legolas left? He did not dare show his soul to someone else.

A woman passed smiling at Legolas. She had a pretty smile, decent body. But no, he was not looking for a companion that night.

Still, the look in Aragorn’s eyes was worth playing that game for. He smiled back at the woman, with all of his elvish charms. She hurried to her husband, apparently, but still dazed. He knew what effect could he have on men and women. He did not even need his title to impress them, just his smile. Yet, he did not want to impress anyone. Except those who could not be impressed.

’’Don’t do that to that poor woman. She has a husband, Legolas.’’ Aragorn scolded him.

’’Then why did she look at me like she’d have me in her room right now, even though her husband was a few tables away?’’ Legolas asked raising an eyebrow.

The king stuttered, ’’Well she could not resist. You looked at her and smiled like, like that and what could the poor woman do? You should not want what is not yours, Legolas.’’

They were sitting across each other so Legolas moved closer to the table and looked at Aragorn with newborn bravery and interest.

’’Well, my king, people should not wed those who they do not truly want.’’

Aragorn stared at him for a few seconds, loss of words and then went to get more ale.

’’What are you doing laddie?’’ Gimli asked.

’’What do you mean?’’, he was still looking at Aragorn wondering what had truly happened seconds ago.

’’I am drunk, but I could still see what are you doing to him. He loves his betrothed, and she will live and die with him. What are your plans? Were you planing hiding in the castle or giving your immortality? Because, king never goes anywhere unseen and him dying as your beloved would hurt much more then as your king.’’

Legolas stared at his friend unable to comprehend what he has just said. He was not planning to tempt Aragorn, he was not planning anything that Gimli has said. He rarely saw Aragorn as more than a friend, but after the engagement things have changed. He wanted to be the first person that makes him smile every day, as he had thought their journey. The journey that make him feel thing he did not feel in decades.

They shared a moment when he came looking for a man names Strider. They grew close and became best of friends. They’ve gone on adventures, they hunted together, they camped together. There was one magical night under the moon and stars when Aragorn went into the river to bathe. Legolas came looking for him because earlier that day a gruesome creature attacked them and left a scar on Aragorn’s shoulder.

Legolas had seen him lying in the water and run too him thinking the worst. He called for him running in the water all dressed, throwing his bow and arrow in it because they were slowing him down. Aragorn stood up, ’’What is wrong?’’

Legolas then hugged him so happy that he is alive and well. He could not lose him. He shed a tear. Legolas did not cry. His father taught him that after his mother’s death. ’’Do not let someone become your world. People, elves, they all easily crash. And you do not want your world crashed, don’t you?’’ he would say.

’’Hey, hey, I’m alright. I’m alright.’’ Aragorn sensed his worries and put a hand behind Legolas’ neck looking at him, ’’My dearest friend, I will always be by your side.’’

Legolas looked at him, looked at this man who was slowly becoming his world. Aragorn wiped his tear with his hand and rested it on Legolas’ cheek. They were close, too close. Legolas could breathe him, he could feel him, his breath, his body. Aragorn parted his lips at the same time as Legolas did. Legolas slowly closed his eyes giving himself to the other man hoping that he will give himself in return.

He could feel the warmth and the slightest touch of Aragorn’s lips when they heard a scream near by. Aragorn removed hand from his cheek and they looked at each other for a moment before they gone off to the woods, and never spoke of that night again.

Until now. Aragorn could feel the other man against him, he could feel his his breath only a few centimeters away. He did not have any interest in men. In his live he only loved one elf, his dear Arwen. Yet, she did not heal his wounds after battle, or fought by his side or explored the world with him. 

Legolas has surely been with a man, he thought, but to Aragorn that was a foreign concept. He had shared his bed with lots of women before Arwen and tried to feel something. He did not realize that love do not come right away. It comes with shared experience, shared pain, shared happiness. And when he thought of that, Arwen did not come to his mind, Legolas did. 

He returned to their table at the inn and found Gimli passed away at the table. ’’Game over, once again.’’ Legolas smiled at him.

’’What do you think of Arwen?’’ he asked hastily. 

Legolas seemed surprised, but answered anyway, ’’She is quite the beauty. You are lucky, my friend. And you seem happy, that means I am happy too.’’

Aragorn moved his chair so they were seated side by side now. ’’What do you think of Arwen?’’, he repeated the question.

Legolas could’t move. This was not truly happening, was it? Could Aragorn see him as more than a companion at these adventures, as more that a loyal friend?

’’Aragorn, you drank too much. You do not know what you are doing. Do not do something you will regret after.’’

’’She is beautiful, isn’t she? She warms my bed every night and-’’ Aragorn was interrupted by Legolas leaving the table and going outside.

He could not bare listening to that. He was playing with him. His father was right, never let anyone too close to your heart. He had been living for so long, he should have learned that by now. Look what happened to Thranduil when his beloved died. He became as cold as stone. Legolas did not want to become like his father.

He hurried to the place where no one could see him and fell to his knees. Loneliness has always been a friend of his. He could distance from his king and these feeling would surely go away.

At that moment Aragorn stepped out of the shadows and Legolas stood up and took a step back, ’’Please leave.’’

’’Why?’’ Aragorn asked.

’’Because I can not bare look at you at this moment.’’

’’Could you let me just say something?’’ he asked coming closer.

Legolas tried walking past him, but Aragorn took his hand, ’’She warms my bed every night but in my dreams there is another.’’

Legolas turned to look at him, looking like a young boy falling in love for the first time not as a man who had lived and loved for so many centuries. 

’’I wish that our lives had been different, that I realized it sooner,’’ Aragorn said, ’’but now I can not do anything but tell you the truth.’’

Legolas took his hand and put it over his heart. ’’No matter who has your bed, you will always have this,’’ Aragorn stepped closer, ’’but we can not do this to dear Arwen.’’

Aragorn cupped the elf’s cheek and put his temple on Legolas’, their noses touching and breathing each others air. ’’I know, I know.’’

’’I will not ruin your life.’’ Legolas painfully said.

’’Without you, I would not be living this life, Legolas.’’

’’Worlds are so easily crush-’’ Aragorn interrupted him titling his head and putting his lips on elf’s.

Legolas gasped and put his hand on his friend’s waist bringing him closer and drinking him. His scent, his gasps for air, his lips and his body. Aragorn groaned and brought his hand on the back of his neck trying to bring him closer, if that was even possible. They kissed feverishly trying to absorb each other, trying to become as one. 

Legolas put his hands in king’s hair and their kisses became more heated. He could fell Aragorn manhood against him and it got him even more hot. Aragon started stripping himself when the elf stopped him.

’’No, stop,’’ he said, lips swollen and cheeks red, ’’I love you my dear friend, but I know what will happen next. You will feel so guilty and ashamed that you would not look at me and it would eventually ruin us. Me and you. I can not bare being apart from you.’’

Aragorn was slowly steadying his breath, ’’I have never felt like this, not with a man. And I realize it now that it is not about the fact that you are a man, it is that you are you. Legolas, my most dear friend and companion. I have spent with you so much more time in this life than with my betrothed, and I, like an idiot that I am, realized only now that I want to spend the rest of the time that I have left with you.’’

’’We could not be together, I know you realize it, but you somehow refuse to admit it. Our families would not approve, people would not approve. And you are the king, you have to do what is best for your people,’’ Legolas sat on the ground looking at the king desperately.

’’You are my people. You, Gimli, the hobbits, Gandalf..’’, he knelled in front of Legolas.

’’Arwen.’’

’’Stop. Please stop saying her name,’’ Aragorn begged.

Legolas pushed him and the other man fell to the ground, ’’Why should I? You decided to wed her! You shared your bed with her night after night and now your resolution is to be with a man until you get sick of him too!’’

Aragorn stood up and pushed Legolas back. He stumbled but regained balance and hit the other man, making his nose bleed. Aragorn ran into him and pushed him to the ground, falling on top of him. They wrestled for dominance and when Legolas was on top of him, his hit landed on Aragorn’s shoulder and he yelled in pain.

Legolas blinked a few times realizing what he had done. He stumbled away from him. This was the man he’s supposed to protect and there he was, hurting him like an enemy would do.

’’My king, I, I, forgive me.’’

Aragorn knelled in front of him, ’’Forgive me, Legolas, forgive me for everything.’’

Legolas reached out and hugged him crying softly on his healthy shoulder. Aragorn gently stoked his hair telling him that everything will be alright. Legolas backed away from his embrace and looked at his king, ’’You are my world, please do not crash.’’

Aragorn smiled and kissed the elf, softly, like he is going to break. Legolas started removing his clothes and soon they were one. They loved each other more than life and could bare to be separated. Aragorn wed Arwen but spent his first wedding night at Legolas’ chambers. They have kept it a secret, only their closest friends knew about their love, and after so many years, when Arwen found out, she smiled softly and gave Legolas her ring. ’’This has always belonged to you.’’

They did not separate since.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first work on ao3 and I really hope you liked it! kisses


End file.
